My Frog Prince
by Chearie
Summary: AU. 'Normally, I would understand if a prince had a stick up his ass for being treated as royalty since childbirth. But Sasuke Uchiha apparently has a whole tree in full bloom. To make matters worse, I happen to be the lucky girl chosen to be his bride.'
1. First Impressions

**A/n: Hey everyone! This story was originally posted on my other account, AutumnApple. However, I would like to move everything onto my old account. I have no idea why I started a new account in the first place. On a side note, I'm alive! I realized that I haven't updated on this account for over two years, eek! But have no fear, it's summer time and I'll be on my way to updating my other stories soon!**

* * *

Title: My Prince the Frog

Chapter: First Impressions

* * *

_Sakura_

It was not like I wanted to get married. Men are such conniving, uncleanly beings that are there solely for reproducing purposes. And I, Sakura Haruno do not plan to be popping out children anytime soon. But then again, here I am stuck at my very own wedding ceremony with a stranger that I have never met before. As I continued to down the carpet covered with rose petals, I could feel my husband-to-be walk besides me. My mind started to blur as the situation was finally beginning to sink in. Recalling the conversation I had with Ino last night, I let out a soft sigh.

"_What if he's rancid looking?" I asked with my hand clutching onto the ivory tea cup. My best friend since primary school sat across from me at the ivory table under the white canopy. Flowers of different hues and colors surrounded us as bumble bees carried on with their job of pollinating the plants. Ino looked at me and shook her head._

"_I'm pretty sure Prince Uchiha won't be THAT ugly. I mean, from the rumors that I've been hearing he sounds pretty hot." Ino replied, munching on a pastry the cooks prepared for us for our daily afternoon tea in the garden._

"_Hot or not, I still don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I still have one more week until my eighteenth birthday" I retorted, hoping she'll get my point and use her never failing persuading skills to change my mind._

"_Well, if you keep up with your poisoning acts and unmannerly conducts whenever you have meetings with your suitors, you'll be single for the rest of your life" Ino continued to munch on the heart shaped pastry with raspberry filling in the middle. And that was when I realized that my tactics for fending off suitors were finally coming to an end. From burping at the dinner table to pretending to be mentally challenged, my grand schemes were only to remain by my country's side. Leaving Konoha seemed like a disastrous nightmare. "Oh come on, don't give me that face. On the bright side, he chose you out of hm..I don't know..hundreds of princesses that have come across the globe to court him?"_

"_Ino, for all we know, they must have pissed him off one by one with their frilly dresses and prissy attitude and he must've plopped all of our names into a hat, closed his eyes, spun around and chose one at random" I sighed, taking a sip of the green tea I prepared earlier._

"_Well then, you lucked out. You need a suitor before your eighteenth birthday and here he is" Ino smiled. "It won't be that bad, I promise. And if he tries to get frisky with you, I'll make sure he'll never see daylight again"_

Snapping back to reality, I was unaware of what had happened after I stopped in front of the Uchiha throne and turned to face my husband-to-be.

"I do" I heard a masculine voice in front of me speak clearly. Soon after, the priest spoke again and laid his hand on my shoulder, gesturing it was my turn to say the two words that will bind me to Sasuke forever.

"I do" I repeated after him, loud and clear. I felt my veil being lifted up, revealing his face to me. _Oh hot damn._ What Ino said was beyond true. His onyx eyes stared at me as his hair was jet black with a hue of blue. Not knowing what to do, I reverted to Ino's plan and smiled sweetly. His stoic expression remained as he grabbed my hand, stood up and walked towards the balcony. Suddenly, his expression completely changed. He was smiling. Mounds of people started to cry and cheer as they saw the two of us approaching.

"I'm so glad the two of you fell in love before. I was beginning to worry that our Sasuke was rejecting princesses because none of them interested him. And it so happens that it turned out to be true! Your Sakura has already captured his heart." The queen giggled, covering her mouth slightly. I sweatdropped as I heard her story, for all I know Sasuke must have feeding his parents the same thing I'm giving mine: lies.

"Oh I know! Our Sakura told us all about the letters that they exchange on a daily basis and their secret meetings with eachother" I could hear mother happily laughing in the back of us. Hoards of people continued to applaud and cheer as I waved my hand in a princess-y manner. I could see my people mixed with his down at the palace courtyard. After an hour of waving and smiling at the balcony with his our hands clasped together, we made our lovey-dovey speech and were finally escorted inside.

"Remember Sakura, if you need anything do not hesitate to give me a call" My mother's eyes started to water, cupping her hand on my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you. Remember to visit" Father wrapped his arms around me as he choked back tears. Being the only child of the kind and queen of Konoha, I was attached to my father at an early age. And now, shopping their daughter off to a foreign land must be hard.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it" I cried as I waved to my parents, whose carriage was now growing further away from the doorway.

* * *

_Sasuke_

The pink haired girl stood there as she blinked back tears. Not intervening with her dilemma, I walked back into the castle. "Do you intend to stand there forever?" I asked, hoping she'll get my message. Make a face of disgust; she followed me up to _our_ room. Golden handcrafted portraits of the Uchiha family lined the hallways as carpets of intricate designs paved the floor. I could tell she was even amazed at the simple chandelier that hung from each of the rooms. It was clear how her country was compared to mine. Making our way to the fourth floor, I stood in front of a pair of finely crafted wooden doors. Reaching into my pocket for my keys, I turned around to make sure she was still following me. I cocked an eye as she seemed to be out of breath and was gripping onto the wooden stair rails for dear life. After hearing a quick clicking sound, I pushed the doors open.

Her jaws dropped as the doors unveiled what used to be my master bedroom. "Wow, I still can't believe this is where I'll be sleeping" she cried, admiring the high quality wallpaper and decorations.

"The maids have already unpacked your bags. Your towels are in the restroom to your left and so are the rest of your toiletries" I solemnly stated as she flopped onto the bed. The girl was clearly not paying any attention to what I was saying.

"We even have a canopy, just like the one I have in my room!" She grabbed the sheets and proceeded to roll around them. Quickly taking note of the remote control that laid on the nightstand next to the bed, her eyes widened in curiosity.

"I expect you to act in an orderly manner and—" I bit my tongue, trying to keep myself from strangling her.

After pressing the green button on the small device, the satin red curtains started to part, revealing the sliding glass doors that led to my balcony. "You're so lucky that you get to wake up to this" She added.

"And now I'm stuck waiting up next to you every morning." I mumbled.

She perked up and turned to me immediately. "Excuse me?"

"You seem to have the mentality of a toddler from what I have experienced a minute ago" I retorted, pointing to my messed up bedsheets. "I hope you don't start getting ideas just because I chose you to be my wife. My parents nagged me for weeks and from what I've heard you were supposed to be _adorable_ and articulate. But instead, I realized I have received the complete opposite person."

"I'm not a defective product you idiot. And you're not the only one that's disappointed; Prince Uchiha was supposed to be sweet and kind. Unlike you, who's a complete pessimistic douche" She crossed her arms and glared at me with her emerald eyes. I held my breath for a second before I started to counter her points, until we both heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I replied, as expected Hinata came into the room with a bag in her hand. "Sakura, this is one of the maids within the palace. Hinata has been here for years, so if you need anything feel free to ask her." I inhaled a deep breath, maintaining my calmness. If I would have screamed at the girl, the maids would have turned it into an epic novel, and I would never be able to hear the end of it from my parents. Taking my leave, I cracked a smile at the wench before I shut the door.

* * *

_Sakura_

Normally, I would understand if a prince had a stick up his ass for being treated as royalty since childbirth. But Sasuke Uchiha apparently has a whole tree in full bloom. I gritted my teeth as the girl quietly mumbled something towards me. Not making sense of her words, I looked at her blankly. Great, in addition to my arrogant husband, I have to deal with a mute maid. "Is something wrong?" I annunciated every letter to her.

"No, Princess. I was just wondering if you were hungry" She took a step back, speaking a little bit louder. So she was shy, not mute.

Feeling remorse for the comment I made earlier, I smiled. From my etiquette lessons from Tsunade, I knew I shouldn't vent my anger out on her. "Kind of.." I sheepishly laughed as my belly started to grumble. Suddenly another loud grumbling noise followed. Hinata's eyes widened as she clutched her stomach. "I'm guessing you are too, huh?" I laughed, gesturing her to sit down. "Is there any way we can food at this hour?" I looked at the vintage clock that stood at the opposite of us. So far, I have been married for 4 hours, making it 6PM.

"Oh no, I'm here to serve you. I shouldn't" She replied meekly.

" Serve schmerve. Take a seat" I smiled once again, taking the platter away from her and placing it on the table. I knew if was going to make out of here alive, I should at least make friends with the maids. They are the ones that know everything that go on within the castle. Their gossip spread like wildfire and if I happen to be in the loop, I can hopefully use the information about Sasuke against him. Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"It's open" I replied, seconds later the door creaked open with another girl in the same outfit as Hinata. However, her hair was tied into two messy buns on each side of her head.

"Princess, I thought you might be a bit hungry and so I bought you a little something" She chirped, putting the platter of food on the table. "There are riceballs if you want a simple snack, the chef's special for today if you're super hungry, and a slice of chocolate mousse cake for dessert." She then unwrapped the utensils from a towel and placed them in front of me. "Enjoy your meal" She bowed, and then headed for the door.

"Hold on" I turned to her direction. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name?" She pointed her index finger to her chest. "Tenten"

"Are you hungry?" I questioned once again. She blinked and looked at me as if I had two horns sticking out on either side of my head. "You know, I can't really finish this by myself. Hinata is joining me too" I clasped my hands together as Hinata silently shook her head. Moving closer to us, Tenten had a skeptical look on her face. Taking a seat on one of the chairs around the marble table, I placed the extra dishes that came with the platter in front of them. "Do you happen to have spare chopsticks?"

Reaching into the pockets in her apron, Tenten pulled out two spare pairs of chopsticks and held it out in front of me formally. "What are these for?" After explaining to them that I would like to eat and have a friendly conversation with her and Hinata, Tenten must have started to have heart palpitations. Reassuring her that I won't be telling Sasuke anything about our little rendezvous, she sighed and began to slowly trust me. An hour later, after knowing about their origin and hobbies, we finally got on the topic about Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I swirled the glass of wine I held in between my middle and ring finger. Taking off the ring that we have exchanged earlier, I set it down onto the glass table. The gentle evening wind swayed the curtains that were before me. Getting up, I looked out from the balcony of my quiet study at the stars. Out of all the girls that I could have gotten betrothed to, I had to get Sakura Haruno. Although, I must admit that I was a bit taken back by her looks when I unveiled her; hell, I thought she was beautiful. She would have stayed that way in my mind until she opened that mouth of hers. Hearing the door slowly creak open, I turned around only to find Naruto.

"Not getting along with your new wife?" Naruto laughed, sitting down onto the seat adjacent to me.

"This is your entire damned fault. Why couldn't you pick some other princess that keeps their mouth shut?" I sneered.

As my most trusted advisor, Naruto has been by my side since we were children. When I'm in a predicament, he would be the one I discuss my plans with, even when I was facing psychopathic ex-girlfriends. Thankfully, that situation only happened once. "I haven't spoken to her yet, but she doesn't really seem that bad from what I've been hearing from the maids"

"The maids are women, of course they'll take her side" I spat out, taking another sip of my wine.

"From what I recall, when I asked the townspeople about her they said she was elegant and caring. After experiencing her elegance of flopping onto my bed and then proceeding to roll around, she is as eloquent as a hippo. Can't we inject more estrogen in her to make her more womanly?"

"As much as that sounds plausible, I think injecting estrogen will make her all hairy. You know, I don't think you would want that when you two –" Naruto started to crack up profusely. I wanted to bang my head against the table as I wondered to myself for the umpteenth time why I chose him as my personal advisor.

"Well at least she won't be another Temari" Naruto started up again. I glared at him as he quickly changed causing him to quickly change the subject. "Well Sasuke, all I know is that you two must get your act together and start eating each other's tongues out or whatever to the media."

That was the last thing I wanted to do.

* * *

_Sakura_

"No flipping way!" I cried shocked about the news I have just heard. After absorbing all of the information in, I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. It has been two hours since my dinner with Hinata and Tenten. Minutes after dinner ended, the three of us climbed into the comfortable king sized bed and started to gossip away. After hearing stories about the diesel cook who secretly love bunnies and the maids to avoid, we finally got on the topic of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yup." Hinata nodded and giggled. "The prince never really expresses his hatred for cats, only N-Naruto..and the maids know about it." Apparently, Mr. Know-It-All had a small incident with cats as a child. As a result for trying to catch an alley cat, the kitty had its way and clawed up his pants, exposing his gluteus maximus to everyone. I pictured his face and tried to reenact the scene in my head. Oh, his expression must have been priceless.

Not being able to hear the name she stuttered on, I asked her to repeat the name. Once again, she meekly mouthed the word but this time her face turned as red as a tomato. "Oh, so _Naruto_, huh?" I smirked. It was obvious she was interested in this Naruto of hers.

"Hinata has been drooling over him since the day he came to the palace. Since then, she's been stalking him from afar" Tenten nodded.

"Well then, you should snag him before anyone else does" I chimed in.

"Hinata doesn't specialize in that department, Princess. She's really shy you see" Tenten added once again.

"Well then—" My mind started to conjure all up sorts of plans to help Hinata. Since we were fifteen, Ino and I always mapped out the perfect plan to capture all of the guys Ino had a crush with. And Ino had _a lot_ of crushes to begin with. Before I could answer, Sasuke cleared his throat as he stood before the three of us.

Hinata and Tenten jolted out of the bed and quickly put their shoes back on. "We're sorry, your highness" They both bowed down and stood there silently.

"Can someone please explain why my maids are happily chirping away with you on where I sleep?" Sasuke waved his hand, motioning for the two to leave. Without a trace, the two friends that I had just made left quietly.

Looking around, I then pointed to myself. "Oh you mean me? I just wanted to know your maids better. They are really nice you know; you should try to have some girl time with them" I gave him a big smile.

His stoic expression still didn't change. "My country wants to know who their new princess is. Tomorrow at 12:30 PM, I expect you to be down and ready by the lobby. Don't disappoint my people please, for you are already a big letdown for me" Sasuke said as he turned around as he entered one of the two bathrooms. Balling my hands into a fist, I took a pillow and screamed as loud as I could. If it wasn't for his country being so damned rich and high in the ladder of political power, marrying him would be out of the question. As soon as a letter of courtship arrived at my home, my parents almost had a heart attack and had to double check with the Uchiha officials just to make sure it wasn't a cheap trick to kidnap me. Konoha was a quiet and quaint town, and our kingdom didn't care for power; it was just something we had. We didn't have too much or too little. On the other side, the Uchiha family is recognized as one of the most powerful families out there. And so, mother and father didn't need to talk over it before they made their decision to send me off to this hellhole.

* * *

_Sasuke_

Coming out into the room with my pajamas on, she glared at me once more from the bed. "Your daily schedule is in a folder located on the third shelf in your study room" I stated before maneuvering to the ride side of the bed. Normally, I would sleep in the middle in any position I please. However, I now have to restrain myself within a 4 foot width radius. Crossing her arms and rummaging through her closet, she proceeded to grab her clothes and headed to the bathroom specifically made for her. The silver doorknob turned minutes later, revealing Sakura in a nightgown that exposed much skin. The pink silk garment loosely hugged her body as it was too short for my taste.

"Damnit Ino, when I get a hold of you..." I could hear her cursing under her breath as she wrapped her arms around herself and dashed to the other side of the bed.

"There's nothing much to see, do not worry" I sat up against the bed frame. "Before I let you go to bed, there are certain rules that you must know" I turned towards her, who was now still violently whispering to herself about a being named Ino.

"Rules?" she blinked, looking up at me as she lied down with the covers on.

"Before you go to bed, make sure you wash up. I do not want to catch the specimen you bring back from your excursions. I hear that you like going out a lot" Every single townsperson I ask, they specifically say that she's one of a kind. I had no idea what that meant until Naruto brought back pictures of her sitting on top of a branch and chasing infant wolves. By the time I got the pictures back, it was too late to cancel the wedding.

"Although I do like the outdoors, I am still a princess you know. I have my manners" She pouted.

"If you plan to snore or sleepwalk, please place a pillow tightly on your face. That way, you'll quiet down and I won't have to lose sleep over you"

"What if I suffocate myself?"

"That's the point"

"If I die, you will be the one to blame" She sneered at me as she clutched onto her pillow.

"Then don't snore or sleepwalk. It's quite simple actually" I retorted. "And lastly, this bed is nine by nine feet, not counting the bedframes. You have a four feet width boarder that you cannot cross. There must be one feet of space left between us. However, when my parents or any other visitors come into the room—we must.." I stopped midway into my sentence.

"We must..?" I could tell that she was now irritated.

"Cuddle" I stammered a bit before saying such an insolent word. I heard her laugh as we both know that hopefully it won't be happening anytime soon. Cuddling her would be the equivalent of cuddling a cow; except the cow seems much more appealing than her. "Don't get your hopes up too high"

"Are you always in douche mode?" she asked, her voice was as sharp as broken glass.

"Why you.." I bit my tongue. Before I can respond to her comment, my mother and father appeared at the doorway smiling at us. Quickly latching herself onto me, I frantically rested my arm beneath her neck and turned to face her. Both of us rapidly closed our eyes and steadied our breathing.

"Look at them, so young and in love" I could hear my parents whisper to each other before closing the light and door.

* * *

**A/n: ****Also, please leave a comment of what you think. I****t's much appreciated and gives me motivation. Free cookies for all! Huzzah!**


	2. Waltz Lessons

Title: My Prince the Frog

Chapter: Waltz Lessons

* * *

_Sakura_

"SHAG HIS BRAINS OUT?" I clutched onto the silver receiver in utter disbelief. Peering at the vintage clock that hung silently on the wall, it was now 5AM in the morning. After whispering violently to my best friend for 19 years, I looked around to see if anyone heard me. Luckily, everyone was asleep in bed. Everyone but me.

"Geez Sakura. It was a joke, calm down. I'm sure he isn't that bad, you're probably just exaggerating" Ino groggily slurred her words. "It's 5 o' clock in the morning. Can you please not call me at the crack of dawn? Unlike you, I still have to find a husband for myself"; I can hear her falling asleep on me.

"Ino Yamanaka. Don't you dare fall asleep on me or else—" I cupped my mouth over the reciever, hoping my voice will be loud enough to wake her up. Instead, Ino responded to me with a huge snore. After sighing deeply, I realized Ino was already asleep. Quickly but quietly setting the receiver back on the silver phone, I scowled. After playing hide and seek with the phone and bumping my pinky-toe on the cabinet for her, Ino couldn't even hold a twenty minute conversation with me. As I made my way back to Saskue's room, I took note of the lightly lit hallways. My low cut silk robe that isn't for the purpose of keeping oneself warm made me more self conscious if anyone saw me creeping around the corridors.

Slowly opening the door of the prince's room, I peered inside. He was still asleep with his arm right below my pillow. If it wasn't for his parents standing there for a good twenty minutes observing us, we would have both fallen asleep the correct way: away from each other. Instead, we ended up sleeping with our arms wrapped around one another. Shaking my head, I quickly got rid of the mental image of us together in bed two hours ago. I made sure I walked towards the bed on my tippy toes as I lifted the silk blanket slowly. The bright moon shone its light through the window as I slid under the covers. Hoping he wouldn't wake up, I gently put my head on his arm. I grimaced as I felt his cool arm against my neck.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I silently mocked her as she groggily came down the stairs. I could tell she did not put much effort into styling her hair or doing her makeup. Sighing in despair, I knew I had to come up with something to cover up her disastrous appearance. The dark circles under her eyes indicated she did not get much sleep last night. The light pink dress she was given to wear by her personal maids gave off a feminine girly vibe, however it all changed the second she shot a glare at me as she made her way down the red carpet paved stairs.

"This is your entire fault," Sakura pursed her lips together as I arched my arm in front of her. Quickly latching herself onto me, we made our way past the royal suites and in front of the grand ballroom.

I arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry about the appearance you're born with? If you're not happy, I can easily call for a plastic surgeon." I could tell I might have angered her considering her sucking on her bottom lip and the clenching of her fists. As the door opened, the room was filled with cameras of different types, and reporters ranging from television broadcasters to magazine editors. Sakura maintained her princess-y smile as we strode past the reporters with her arm interlocked with mine. The golden chandelier hung from the ceiling proudly, casting light onto the ballroom. The seven foot curtains that hung on the windows were parted, letting sunlight shine onto the ivory walls and marble floor. I could see the balconies that were on the side of the ballroom were even put to use, the TV reporters hung its microphones to get better sound quality.

"If you obeyed your own damn rules and left your rock hard arm on your side of the bed, my neck wouldn't be this stiff," she violently whispered, while keeping her pearly white smile at the same time.

"The last time I checked, you were living in my castle. Breaking a rule or two is not that big of an offense," I leaned over and whispered into her ear. Suddenly, I could feel nails digging into my arm. I winced at the pain, if the wench left dents on my arm god knows what the maids will say when they see it.

The sounds of camera clicking and blinding flashes started the second we sat down on the crème colored leather chairs. The chairs were slightly slanted as the tip of our arm rests touched each other. Crossing her legs and putting her hands on top of mine, Sakura kept her smile. As the narrating and picture snapping settled down, both cameras and audience turned to face the two of us.

"We will start with the general questions to the newly wedded couple. After they answer them all, then we will go towards the specific. However, please refrain from personal questions for it is rude to ask," Naruto bowed his head and gestured his hand towards us.

"Getting married to Sakura-" _Was the most horrific decision I have made in my life._"Was the best thing that ever happened to me," I bit my lip as I turned towards her. Her loosely done pink curls framed her face, as she smiled back at me. I could tell she wanted to drive a steak knife down my chest as she squeezed my hands as tight as she could. "She's not only cute," flashbacks of her rolling around my bed suddenly popped into my head. "But, she is an amazing wife as well," I quickly spun up words to describe her.

* * *

_Sakura_

As Sasuke finished his little fairytale story describing the perfect wife he wanted, I realized it was now my turn to speak. My jaws started to tense up due to all of the false smiling, "Sasuke you are such a sweetheart." I playfully pushed his shoulders. I wanted to hurl as I was trying to channel the Tsunade lessons inside of me. "When people first meet Sasuke, they are scared of his tough exterior. But inside he's really a warm, fuzzy teddy bear," I squealed in delight as I pretended to gaze into outer space. Every ounce of my acting skills was poured into that sentence. Tsunade and Ino better be proud.

"How did you meet each other?" Naruto asked once everyone settled down. Cameras and microphones suddenly turned towards me, indicating I was the one who's supposed to respond first. My mind went blank as my palms started to sweat.

"We met at a garden…" I could hear Sasuke next to me, spinning another tale of lies. "She was taking her morning strolls in the summer since she likes the great outdoors." He spoke slowly and annunciated every single word perfectly. "I noticed her from afar when she started to sing with the birds," he cracked a smile. The man clearly does not have an ounce of creativity in him. I wouldn't be surprised if he states that I have squirrel friends that I clean my room with.

Quickly digging my nails into his hands, he winced and I took over. "I was practicing for a show for one of my suitors that day. And how horrid it was since I did not love him; seeing my distress, Sasuke quickly took note of it. Oh, he's such a considerate person." I then locked eyes with him.

"After telling me about her problem, I got back on my horse and went back-," I clutched onto Sasuke's hand once more and interrupted him.

"He went back to me, and gave me a ride back to his castle. From there, we spoke about our drea-"

"Food, that's when I found out that you loved to eat"

"Oh yes," I winced. "I am very picky about the food I eat, remember that time when you prepared me a whole meal? You even made my favorite, chocolate mousse cake!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But going back to how we met.. we realized that we have much in common. And from there, we fell madly in love." I sighed as I realized this Q and A session with the public wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

"Sasuke, what is Sakura's best feature?" Naruto then asked after another round of aww's and ooh's from the crowed.

Sasuke paused as he looked at me. The man clearly doesn't know how to appreciate true beauty when he sees it. "Her emerald eyes," he then retorted after two minutes of silence.

The cameras then turned to me as the reporters expected an answer from me. "His smile," I happily stated as I remember with my number one rule of choosing a man, his smile. Too bad the one I end up marrying doesn't even have the word smile in his dictionary.

As we finished answering the general questions, I sighed in relief as I looked at my watch. Thanks to the ridiculously long questions, we ran out of time for the specific questions. Looking over to Sasuke, I could tell he was relieved as well. As he got up, he gestured for my hand. The two of us exited the ballroom as the happy couple people thought we were, we parted ways the second the door closed. Making my way to the silver phone once again, I phoned Ino.

* * *

_Sasuke_

Inhaling a breath of fresh air, I overlooked the scenery of flowers and marble statues from my balcony. I could hear the conversation from the room on the bottom of my study, Sakura's giggles were getting louder as time went on. Soon, I realize with her living here; I wouldn't even be able to shower in peace. My fingers began to involuntarily tap against the ivory balcony surface as Naruto came in without notice once again.

"So, garden eh?" He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut it, pineapple head" I scowled, still remembering the false story we fed the reporters. With Sakura as the storyteller, they might as well write I frolic with unicorns and knit pink scarves for puppies on my free time. I pursed my lips together as I analyzed how Sakura Haruno managed to flush down my reputation down the drain in a matter of seconds. "At least they didn't get the chance to ask specific questions" I sighed.

"If they did, you two would be stuck having to remember each other's new favorite colors and hobbies," Naruto walked next to me, gazing towards the night sky. "You have a ball to attend to celebrate your wedding in three hours. You two better continue with whatever you're doing. The media and the rest of the people are gulping down whatever you're feeding them as if there were no tomorrow" Naruto continued on with his advisory duties, reporting to me my daily schedule. Although my memory capacity has room to remember it down, most of the space is being taken up by business administrative duties as well as political obligations.

"I remember. Just make sure the wench goes into hair and makeup when she is supposed to. If she's late, you're fired," I rubbed my temples. Just the thought of her gives me a migraine.

"Sakura Haruno, she's an interesting one. I never seen you go from calm to serial killer in less than two seconds," Naruto chuckled as he exited the balcony, leaving a cup of coffee behind for me. Retracing Naruto's words, I realized he was right in a sense. My calm demeanor has been deteriorating every time Sakura was around. Making a mental note to keep away from her, I mapped out of quickest route to exit tonight's party.

* * *

_Sakura_

"Princess, please stop squirming," Tenten mumbled with a piece of ribbon pursed in-between her lips. Looking into my vanity, I could see that my make-up was already done; now all that's left to endure was my hair. The ash grey smoky eye makeup contrasted against my own emerald lenses as the rosy blush contoured my cheeks. My lips were slightly nude with a hint of pink. I smiled at the satisfied results of my makeup. However, as I glanced at the three maids, including Tenten with hot curling rods, I wanted to cringe. The smell of hairspray along with mousse pervaded the air as my long hair was being sabotaged.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Sakura?" I shot her quick glance before the other maid yanked a good chunk of my hair for curling. "It has been two hours already, please tell me I'm almost done. I don't even take an hour to get ready back at home." Hell, I would just put my hair in a bun or let it loose, hop into a pair of pants and a shirt and head out. However, if there were guests coming, it would be a simple dress that's easy to slip into. However, this dress was completely different from the one's I get tailored for at home. The strapless sweetheart neckline made me uneasy; god knows with my gracefulness, I might end up flashing everyone. The front of the dress was a bit too short for my taste, as it exposed my bare legs. However, from a side view it was some-what of a diagonal cut. The back was long and flowy, covering my tracks. And, I must admit the black ribbon gloves that came with the dress were pretty neat.

"Do you know why we must put so much effort to dress you up?" Tenten asked, this time she was looping one of the black ribbons into my hair. Shaking my head, she continued to lecture me. "Princesses from across the region will be coming here, since they had to be invited as a sign of respect. Do you know how jealous they were when they found out you were chosen to be Sasuke's bride?" I shook my head once again as she continued. "So, everyone will try to upstage you and out dress you. But, we'll make sure that will never happen," Tenten smiled proudly as she took the can of hairspray on the table and sprayed my hair once more. "Voila!" She squealed as I opened my eyes. I gaped at myself for a good minute before pinching myself. Who knew maids were this skilled at hair?

Before I could analyze how they did it, Tenten peered out the window. "The carriages and limousines are increasing, the guests are arriving. You better go ahead and find the prince," she shoved me out of the room with a pair of elegant black heels.

Walking down the first flight of stairs almost gave me a heart attack as I staggered every time I went down a step. I knew I should have took extra lessons from Tsunade and Ino on walking with heels. Clutching onto the gold rail for support, I heard a door click close. Looking over to see who was on the second floor, I groaned. It was none other but my husband.

"It's great to see you too, honey," his stoic expression was plastered across his face. After looking at me for a good two minutes, he came up the stairs with ease. "Here," he gestured his arm to me once again, just like he did when he entered the ballroom this afternoon. His crisp royal coat felt cool against my skin. The military styled jacket had a golden chain that connected from his collar to one of the shoulder pads. Each button had a twin, that was parallel to each other. The Uchiha family's crest was embedded on the left side of his chest as it was intricately stitched on.

I skeptically clung on to his arm as his other hand held on to my waist. "Relax," He tried to calm me down. "You have trouble wearing heels, and yet you are called a princess," he mocked me as he walked down the stairs in sync with me.

"I refuse to wear something that end up giving me blisters," I held my head up high as we got down to the last step. "T-thanks," I stuttered.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I couldn't tell if it was the blush, or if she was really blushing when she stuttered the word of gratitude to me. I looked at her once more as I was taken away by what the maid's handiwork had done. The elegant yet messy side bun had black ribbons intertwined in it, as loose strands of pink curls framed her face. I could see she was not used to walking in heels as most of her weight was shifted towards my arm for support. "I expect you to act accordingly when we enter," she then looked up at me. Her gem-like eyes were alluring as I continued to speak to her. "Please, do not deface me anymore," I cupped my forehead with my palm.

"I won't. I'll behave," she stuck her tongue out a second before the double doors opened.

"Presenting, Prince Sasuke and Princess Sakura," I could hear the prime minister announce our presence as the grand ballroom was adorned with party decorations instead of cameras earlier. Waiters were catering to the guests with hors d'oeuvres. A long rectangular table sat on each side of the ballroom, filled with appetizers and drinks of all sorts. Making our way to the middle, I could see the princesses that I have rejected in the past, important political figures from across Japan, and other royal guests including Sakura's mother and father. "Did you read over the pamphlet Hinata gave you?" I whispered into her ear as the crowd gathered around us.

"What pamphlet?" She questioned. She obviously didn't.

Before I know it, the orchestra started to play the evening's songs that were requested by the king himself. "We are supposed to have our first dance after the first two songs," I sighed. I felt a sharp pain coming from my left foot as she apologized to me.

"I never heard about this!" Sakura violently whispered back to me as my hands were still on her waist. Her grip on my shoulders started to tighten.

"Because you never listened to me. I specifically told you to read the pamphlet while you were getting ready," I sweatdropped.

"I still don't know your country's waltz," Sakura sheepishly laughed. Her palms started to sweat once again as I sighed in despair.

"Start off with a closed change," I instructed her quietly as I looked around, making sure no one noticed what was going on. Taking note of my actions, I thanked god she at least knew the basics. "After two heel-turns, return back to me," I then proceeded to spin her around.

* * *

_Sakura_

"That's right, twirl once and reverse your steps," I could feel Sasuke's breath on my neck. Taking note of each instruction, I carried them out flawlessly. After I spun around, Sasuke caught me just as he was supposed to. Looking up at him, I could see his onyx orbs staring back at me, however this time it wasn't dislike that I see. "One, two, three, four," he counted silently with me. Extremely glad that the first two songs were monotonously long, I had the chance to practice three more times before it was our turn to waltz.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please make room for our prince and princess as they dance the Uchiha Waltz for the first time," the old man who was dressed to perfection announced once more the crowed parted. I could hear the gossiping of girls and the giggling of older guests as Sasuke took my hand. Looking up at him once again, he smiled at me. Not having an inkling if it was a genuine smile or not, I then looked at the king and queen who were standing about ten feet away from us.

"Sasuke, I can't do this," I whispered to him as he bowed down and kissed my hand. "I can't-," I tried to convey my message to him once more until the symphony started playing. He quickly pulled my body close to his as his hands were once again on my hips. Not knowing what to do, I inhaled a deep breath and held his hand tightly. As the music continued playing, I could hear him count the steps with me silently as he did before. Although my dress was long in the back, it covered up all of my missteps. I could feel Sasuke's shoes beneath my heels a couple of times, but when I looked up at him, he didn't show any expression of pain. When the dance came to an end, I could hear cheers and clinking of glasses.

"You just did it. Good job," Sasuke patted my head as he then went to mingle with the military generals and royal snobs that attended the party. Feeling a sense of remorse about what I said yesterday, I promised myself to apologize when I see him again. The orchestra continued to play as I did my portion of small chat with the guests. After finding out about past scandals and the perfect plan for seducing Sasuke in less than an hour, I knew I had to switch up the guests I were talking to. However, that plan backfired when I was quizzed on the ranking of people who had the most political power in the kingdom. Praying to god for someone to save me, my prayers were suddenly answered when I felt a sharp jab.

"Sakura Uchiha!" I heard Ino's voice behind me as I spun around, hugging her in the process. "So, how's prince charming?" She elbowed me.

"He's alright I guess," I took the glass of champagne from her and took a sip. "He does have his moments, but most of the time he's a big douche."

"Oh pish posh, you two were all lovey-dovey when you were getting it down on the dance floor," Ino laughed.

"Wearing a gown with my hair all done with the Royal Uchiha Waltz playing on the background isn't my idea of _getting it down on the dance floor_" I sweat dropped as I pray that Ino won't be drunk tonight.

"Well Sakura, you did an amazing job. I even had to add some snobby princess to the hit-list when they sneered at you. That's how good you were," Ino nodded proudly. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the princesses that were adorned with ruffles and exquisite gems. "My little Sakura, growing up so soon," she then pretended to sniffle.

"Oh please Ino, I'm still the same person. If anything, I still need Tsunade's lessons, my gracefulness has gone below negative the second I put these heels on," I pointed at the shoes Tenten gave me.

"They do look killer, and it gives you a _fuck off_ personality. I like," Ino smirked. "Oh look at that, there are so many hunky-dory guys here. I must use this night to my advantage. Toodles!" Ino blew me a quick kiss as I headed towards the double doors. Making my way past the main entrance, I followed the smooth path that lead to the garden. As soon as I heard the fountain, my mind felt at ease. Flowers of different hues and variation greeted me as I sat down on the cool marble bench.

"Why are you out here?" I heard a familiar male voice greet me from across the fountain. "Aren't you supposed to be proving yourself to be a worthy bride?" Sasuke suddenly came closer to me and plopped down right next to me.

"I can ask you the same thing, and plus I don't belong in there. For all I know, I must be doing the completely opposite." I sighed. "I couldn't answer half the questions the generals threw at me, and I was stuck listening about sex positions from the duchesses."

"Well you better get used to it, there'll be more to come," Sasuke commented once again. I grimaced at his comment. "Don't worry, you will eventually. I just block out everything they say and nod my head whenever I talk to the ladies. All they do is gossip and plan parties, which are equally important when it comes to power."

"I'm not going to be like that. I have other interests, and if I wanted to seduce you I could have easily done so," I crossed my arms and looked at the water spouting from the marble fountain.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I scoffed at her comment. "What are these _other interests_?" I curiously asked. It was a surprise to know that women have other hobbies other than gossiping about who slept with who and the upcoming themes for the parties they are going to throw. Sakura took a minute to think, than held her hand up in front of her.

"Well, there are wondering what is the next time I'll be able to sneak out to visit the orphanage, wondering how my kingdom's economy is coming along and planning my next trip to the forest," she happily stated as she put each finger down after each idea.

Intrigued by her interests, I never knew such a girl would consider how her own kingdom's economy was functioning. "I'm more interested in the politics," I stated as her ears perked up. "I can't handle not knowing that I'm not in control of something."

"Well, you do need to let go and let others handle things sometimes," Sakura threw her head back and started to count the stars. "You know, thanks a lot for helping me learn the waltz earlier."

"You don't need to thank me. If I hadn't taught you, I would as well be ridiculed," I sighed. "You are still the ungraceful Amazonian I saw yesterday."

She crossed her arms as she sneered at me. "And you're still the-" I cupped her mouth and dragged her behind the bush as I heard noises coming from the garden entrance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She whispered aggressively.

"If you don't want to go back into the grand ballroom, I would shut up and stay still," I hissed. Peering from behind the rose bush, I could see four girls about Sakura's age giggling.

"Geez, I still don't understand why Prince Sasuke married that brute," the first one in a white satin dress groaned.

"I know, she is such an eyesore. I even heard that she went to a witch and manipulated the prince for her hand in marriage!" The second one squealed as the rest of them gasped in horror. Looking at Sakura, I could tell she was mad. Her fists were clenched as she bit her bottom lip.

"Come," I held her hand as I stepped out of the bushes.

"No! They'll see us!" Sakura hissed back at me, pulling my arm back into the bushes.

"Darling, no need to be shy," I announced loudly for the girls who were twenty feet away from us to hear. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?," I kneeled down on one knee as Sakura stood in front of me. Suddenly the commotion caused a throng of people to come into the garden.

"Sasuke Uchiha, have you gone mad? If they see us they'll.." She looked at them as they eyed us in shock.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

As I finished the Shakespearen sonnet that was drilled into my head by my literature tutor, the girls swooned. A second later, they snapped back into their selves when Sakura cleared her throat. Turning their heels around, I could hear their fuming grow faint. Others started to clap and clink glasses as they cheered. A few minutes later, more guests came out as they heard about what just happened.

"That was.." Sakura blinked as I was still on the ground, holding her hand. "The most disgusting, sappiest thing I have ever heard in my life," she laughed profusely as she held her stomach. "Oh god, that was amazing. Did you see the look on their faces?" She continued to laugh as I couldn't help gape at her reaction. It was the first time a girl had called laughed at me when I serenaded a poem to her, none the less the mockery came from Sakura Haruno.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, I love leaving Sasuke dumbfounded. Thank you so much for reading! This used to be an Inuyasha story, however I decided to move it to Naruto since I thought the characters would fit better. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review!


	3. Tea and Biscuits

**Author's note:** Thank you all for reviewing, it really makes my day whenever I see a new review pop up. Also, I can promise you that the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura will have bumps along the way. ;) But a little fluff wouldn't hurt.

Title: My Frog Prince

Chapter: Tea and Biscuits

* * *

_Sakura_

My yawns started to grow uncontrollably as I looked at the vintage clock that hung on the wall. I could feel eye bags starting to form as I continued to listen to the monotonous voice of Hiruzen, my personal history tutor. His wrinkles and natural droopy eyes came with the side effects of time, but his voice was demanding which was the only thing that was keeping me partially awake. Wishing god would somehow speed up time; I counted the minutes until my last lesson of the day was over.

"HARUNO," the old man shouted. I jolted right up, while wiping off the drool that made its way to the corner of my mouth. "This is the eighth time you fell asleep this week, young lady."

I stopped counting after five.

"Ah sorry," I looked down at the three inch thick history book. I swore to myself that when I saw Sasuke again, I would uppercut him. My lethargy is due to him being on the phone for hours with the prime minister. He couldn't take the call outside because it was _too cold_. In other words, he just wanted to piss me off for mocking him during the ball.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the clock. "Haruno, I'll let you go for now. Next week, I expect you to know chapter 14 to 16 like the back of your palm."

Looking at the clock once more before leaving the study room, I sighed in relief. The hour hand pointed at the number eleven with precision whereas the minute hand had just struck the number six. It was time for afternoon tea. Walking past the corridors and into the kitchen, I greeted Choji, the head chef.

"What can I do for you today?" Choji's humbly spoke as he added a pinch of salt to one of the four pans that were on the stove. Looking around, I could see maids were coming in and out constantly with plates ranging from dessert to main courses. After having tea with Hinata and Tenten secretly in the garden yesterday, I realized the kitchen was one of the best places in the castle. It was always loud, everyone was constantly full, and that's where the main gossip occurs. "Tea-time, eh?" Choji laughed as he took out a plate of biscuits from behind the counter.

"You catch on quick," I smiled, taking one of the chocolate dipped cookies. "Thanks a lot, Choji."

"Anytime!" Choji chuckled while stirring the sauce pan to the left before dipping his finger in to taste it. "Ya know, that council of your husband's is extremely picky when it comes to food."

"Council?" I asked, still munching on my cookie. Mentally making a note to myself to ask Choji for the recipe and inviting Ino to tea tomorrow, I listened attentively.

"Yeah, the old geezers who sit around the long table with him who pretend to be important," he added. "They order a full course meal and they only nibble! NIBBLE!"

I groaned as Choji showed me the plates of food that went to waste. At a young age, I was always taught not to waste food. Although Konoha was a kingdom, it wasn't a _rich _kingdom. Mom and dad always made sure that no one starved. After hearing Choji's rant about Sasuke and his council note even eating 1/5th of their plate, I gritted my teeth. Not finishing your plate because you're full is one thing, but taking a bite and dumping the whole plate is another.

"It just breaks my heart to know that all this food is just going to be trashed," Choji cried as Tenten came in the swinging doors with a cart of empty plates.

"He's at it again, huh?" Tenten laughed, placing the plates one by one onto the sink. "Sakura, don't mind him. Choji always complains when people don't finish their plate."

* * *

_Sasuke_

I eyed the girl with bewilderment. The pink-haired Amazonian has infiltrated my meeting to demand biscuits and tea. I cocked an eye as she stood in the doorway with her white frilly dress that hung loosely on her body. I looked at my council then back at her. The old men chuckled as they waved their hands in a 'go' motion. Nodding apologetically, I slid back and escorted the girl outside.

"Can't you see I'm in an important meeting?" I hissed, making sure the door behind me was closed before speaking to her.

She nodded. "Gee, I can see that. All I ask is for you to accompany me to tea."

A playful smile was now plastered across her face. Knowing the wench doesn't usually smile at me, I squinted my eyes.

She was clearly up to something.

"Haruno, I don't have time to play with you at the moment. I have important matters to address. Whatever you're up to, I'm not going to follow through with it."

"Hm, I wonder how the kingdom will react when they realize that the great Sasuke Uchiha has married someone who have no manners, elegance or grace," she flashed me another smile. "You know, we do have a photoshoot with Royale magazine in a week…"

The girl clearly knows how to push my buttons. Keep calm, Sasuke. Keep calm.

"Or if they know that Sasuke Uchiha is actually a wild animal in bed…" Sakura continued to test my patience. Not noticing that she opened the conference room door secretly, I peeked inside. Looking back at me were six old men and pineapple head with foolish grins on their faces. The Amazonian continued her rant regarding me in a cat suit as I slammed the door shut.

"Okay!" I raised my voice slightly, trying my best not to hurt the girl physically in any way. Not knowing how she could manage to barge into a meeting demanding cookies while telling my council lies about our non-existent sex life, I rubbed my temples.

"Aww, you're the best hubby ever!" Sakura's voice raised one octave higher while giving me a quick pinch on the cheek. "So, I want you and your council of geezers to meet me in the dining hall in twenty minutes flat."

Wait. What?

* * *

_Sakura_

"It's so nice of you to decide to join Sasuke and me for lunch!" I cracked a smile as I looked at Sasuke. The miserable look on his face made me want to take a picture to preserve the moment. The men sat next to each other with a puzzled look on their faces. After making Sasuke stop the meeting for tea, the council had to wrap up their conference and was escorted to the dining hall.

"What is this, Amazonian? You said tea," Sasuke violently whispered to me as he clenched my hand that was on the table.

"Oh my, did I say tea? I meant lunch. Woops," I giggled. His facial expression continued to turn sour as I looked at his council. They were clearly men who have been drinking the finest wine and have been served the best food. However, they were also the ones who took a bite of everything and threw the rest away. "Well gentlemen, today's course has been chosen by the prince himself. And, honey- don't you have an announcement to make?" I nudged Sasuke.

"Everyone, please enjoy yourself. I want you all to dine until you eat everything that is on your plate," Sasuke smoothly stated as the chefs brought out big dishes of plates and set them in front of everyone. "Take it as a thank you from me."

I looked at Choji who sat a plate in front of Sasuke. I smiled as he winked back at me and mouthed the word thanks. Sasuke on the other hand was more than pissed when he realized I especially ordered salmon as his main course. Knowing he hated any type of fish, making him eat it was the best part. Of course the prince himself had to eat everything on his plate if he wanted his council to do so as well.

* * *

_Sasuke_

Spitting out the extra strength mouthwash I specifically ordered, I poured another dose of it into the lid-cup before gurgling it in my mouth. It has only been one week since we were married and the girl has already been making me stop meetings for lunch, having me eat salmon and worst of all humiliating myself when I helped her shoo away my past suitors. Glancing out at the restroom window, it was almost dawn. After sitting at the dining room for two hours trying to finish the god forsaken fish, I wanted to hurl after every bite.

"I still can't believe you did that for her," I heard Sasori's voice behind me. "The last time I checked, you missed your own birthday for a meeting with the prime minister of the land of waves."

"I still remember the king and queen had all royal elites there, and when it was time for the prince to come out, there was an empty stage," Deidara chimed in as Naruto came into my room. I could hear their muffled voices from the bedroom. I was beginning to believe that they could sense whenever I was pissed off and decided to group together to make me even more insane.

I groaned as I wiped my face with a wet towel. "The last time I checked, I hired you guys as economists and statisticians. Not as my personal therapist."

"Is that position taken?" Deidara grinned, "I do get extra pay right?"

"Piss off," I glared at the blond with bangs that covered one of his eyes. As if on cue, Kisame came in with a stack of papers along with Hidan. I knew this couldn't be good.

"You fucker. Do you not understand what the adjective IMPORTANT means?" Hidan flashed the stack of papers in front of me. "Because of you and your little biscuits, we lost an important deal with Kirigakure." I could see the vains on Hidan's forehead starting to show. Although he was one of my best _diplomats_, Hidan has high confidence in himself when it comes to making deals. However, when he doesn't get things done, he resorts to his diplomatic ways: violence and more cursing. "They were about to open one of their fucking PORTS for us!"

I groaned as I glared him. His voice was clearly not helping my migraine and stomach anyway. "The deal between Kirigakure and us has already been established two weeks ago. Please, if you must bitch about your incorrect data, go to someone who doesn't care."

"Try Tobi," Kisame gave Hidan a thumb up.

"Naruto, I need you to cancel the meeting with Pein tomorrow," I stated, wiping the water that dripped from my chin.

Naruto gaped at me as if I grew another head. "You do know Pein isn't the type of guy to reschedule right?"

I nodded as I headed towards the door. "I know, I have more important matters to deal with."

Deidara sighed as he scribbled something down on the leather notebook he carried with him. "What is more important than the well being of your kingdom?"

"Taking my wife to the beach," I smirked as I opened the door. "You know, ever since Sakura came here, she never did experience the wonderful beaches of Uchiha Kingdom."

_And hopefully she'll drown **accidentally** and be out of my sight for eternity._

"Our god damn kingdom is going to hell while you frolic in the waves with Pinky," Hidan groaned as he slammed the door behind him.

Kisame chuckled as he headed towards the door. "He'll come back soon."

* * *

_Sakura_

I looked at the half empty duffle bag. After hearing the news about a beach party from Tenten, I ran up to my room and rummaged through my closet and phoned Ino. Knowing that she'll have to thank me later for helping her get some eye-candy, I started to look through my drawers for beach necessities. Carefully placing the bottle of sunscreen and my black sunglasses into my beach bag, I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted, putting my favorite romance novel on the side of the bag. Looking up, there was Ino in a explicit light blue bikini. The top was halter style and the bottom piece had frills that barely covered anything. Behind her were Tenten and Hinata, who were carrying her bags.

"Forehead!" Ino tackled me to the floor with her massive hug. Oh how I miss getting bruises due to her violent shows of affection. "Do you know how much I missed you? Snagging boys without your help is _so _much harder. Without someone to make me look even more amazing than I already am, the number of boys that are interested in me went down!" Ino pretended to wipe the invisible tears that gushed out.

Oh yes, the old days when I fended off suitors by burping at the table and doing other unmentionably rude table manners. Ino, on the other hand was primped and proper…and showed more cleavage than I did. As a result, like the dog all men are, he was more attracted to Ino and by nighttime, she got kinky with him. Not that I mind of course, it was all part of the plan-I don't get married, Ino gets to get frisky. Simple as that.

Until the Uchiha bastard contacted my parents.

"Oh how did you survive without me?" I pretended to pity her as we then busted into fits of giggles. After introducing Hinata and Tenten to Ino, Ino continued to help me pack until she found my bathing suit.

"What the hell is this?" Ino arched an eyebrow, picking up my light pink one-piece in between her index finger and thumb.

I rolled my eyes while I grabbed the piece of beach apparel from her. "It's a bathing suit."

"Yeah if you're in your mid 60's and have a crappy libido. Honey, you need to show off those legs," Ino sighed as she ordered Hinata and Tenten to gather swimsuits from the tailor. Thirty minutes later, two full racks of bathing suits were sitting in the middle of the room. I combed through the racks as I realized Ino had picked out the skankiest bikinis ever. I might as well go naked.

"These are all _trashy_, you pig" I pulled out a white one that was almost literally all strings except for the part that covered the crotch and chest.

Ino groaned as she got up from my bed and started to comb through the racks, taking out a piece occasionally and analyzing it. Glancing at the clock, I realized that we only had 15 minutes left before the limo leaves for the beach. Seconds later, she squealed as she took out a bandeau styled floral bikini. The top was green, white and pink with a bit of ruffles with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom was smooth and didn't have any ruffles. However, the two bows on the side added a touch of innocence. "Perfect!"

"You do know that it's strapless right?" I held up the bikini top in front of my face, trying to imagine what would happen if I accidentally flashed the whole beach. With my luck, the chance of that happening is about 99 percent.

Ino quickly grabbed the bikini from my hands and stuffed it into my duffel. After zipping it and hoisting it over her shoulders, she squealed in delight. "Deal with it. I better see Sasuke wanting to get in your pants by the end of the barbeque."

* * *

_Sasuke_

"Do we get paid for this? Because this is overtime you know. " I heard Sasori question me from the back. After three fail attempts from Naruto and Tobi to set up the beach umbrella, I realized I should have done it myself. It was already fifteen minutes since I asked Sakura to be here. After the news of a _beach party _got out from Tobi, the staff started to send blatant hints concerning their need for a vacation. I sat on the enormous blanket Deidara brought as I rummaged through the cooler for a bottle of cool water. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks was accompanied with the cawing of the seagulls. As the limo pulled up from across the board walk, I could see four girls coming towards us. Realizing our private beach was open to the public for the summer; other people were looking as well.

"Holy fuck. Who's that blond?" Hidan widened his eyes as he squinted his eyes, hoping to get a better focus on her. "She's fucking gorgeous."

Realizing that must have been Ino from the background checks, I scanned the group for Sakura. Hinata and Tenten followed due to requests from the Amazonian, and I could tell them apart easily. Without their maid outfits on, I must say they are attractive. Now, all I have to figure out is who the creature is with a massive green blanket wrapped around it limping towards us.

_Oh shit._

No no.

That could not be my wife.

"DEIDARA," I cried. "Who the shit is that person with the green blanket?"

"Your wife," Deidara sweat dropped as they were then in front of us. I could tell the majority of the male population was going gaa-gaa over the blond chick. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and her blond beach waves hung loose, framing her face. Not to mention her rack was hard to tell if it was natural or not since it was almost the size of Naruto's face. Tenten and Hinata were getting some attention too.

"Oh my, you must be the great Sasuke," Ino grinned as she grabbed a bottle of vodka from her bag. Jesus, the woman can't lay off the booze for a day. "I brought glasses and ice."

"Classy," Hidan smirked as I could see Naruto stealing glances at her. On the other hand, knowing Hinata had feelings for him I could see Neji, my treasurer was trying to court her.

Sakura sat in the back of us still with her hair up in a bun and a blanket still wrapped around her. Reaching into her bag and taking out a book, she sat down on the beach chair and started to read. The women clearly didn't have an ounce of excitement in her. "You do know you're at the beach, and it's about 98 degrees right?" I knew I had to get her out of the damn towel one way or another, if the public sees me with her cooped up in a blanket they'll think I married a completely nut.

Although without the blanket she was just as insane.

* * *

_Sakura_

I looked up from my book as I tucked the blanket over my shoulders. After stepping out of the changing room, I realized the bikini showed more skin than I wanted too. Quickly going to the nearest tourist station, I grabbed the biggest blanket I could find.

"Sakura, do you really think that's necessary?" Tenten frowned as she looked at the green blanket. "It looks like you just rolled around in olives."

"Tenten don't even bother. Since grade school, she was never the one that showed much sex appeal," I glared at Ino as Tenten tried to take the blanket from me secretly.

"Don't you dare!" I cried as Hinata, with one swipe took the blanket off. I shrieked, catching the attention of the tourists and locals who simultaneously looked at me.

Then they did a double take.

Grabbing my blanket from Hinata as she laughed along with Tenten and Ino, I made sure I clung onto it with my dear life. As the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, we continued to walk from the boardwalk to the spot where Sasuke said he would be. I could tell guys and girls were secretly stealing glances at the three, especially Ino and her boobs nearly flopping out of that tight bikini of hers. Once we approached Sasuke, I realized the staff was there as well.

Now here I am just as I was getting comfy with my blanket and book, the almighty Sasuke had to come and ruin it for me. He stood in front of me with blue swimming trunks on. His hair was a bit damp due to some splashing. My eyes started to trail off below his face. His broad shoulders were accompanied by tones arms and…

"Huh?" My mind wandered back to reality. Apparently, he had asked me some question that I was completely unaware of. "No," I stuttered, hoping he asked a yes or no question.

"Fine. I'll bring the ocean to you instead, princess." Sasuke smirked as he marched off onto the shore. Having no idea what he meant, I kept my nose under the binds of the book. Seconds later, as I was just about to get into the hot and steamy parts of the book, Sasuke returned with three other guys with buckets in their hands.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I hauled the pails of water back with Kisame, Deidara and Sasori back to Sakura, desperate to get her out of the blanket. After being at the beach for an hour, the Amazonian was still in her blanket and book. And, not to mention we have begun to get more attention from people. I realized it was in matter of hours before the media comes and starts snapping pictures. With her in that blanket, my reputation would be ruined.

"Sasuke Uchiha, don't you dare," she cocked an eye as the summer wind blew gently.

I held a tight grip on the rims of the bucket as I flung it forward, splashing water across her face down to her body. Kisame ran up behind her and dumped his bucket over her head. Deidara and Sasori followed after. After having three buckets of salt water dumped over her, Sakura sat there in awe before standing up. The blanket slowly slid off her shoulders and onto the floor revealing a floral bathing suit that suited her perfectly. I stood there in shock along with the rest of the men and women who stared.

_Holy shit._

That can't be her.

"You finally took it off!" Ino smiled as she ran over to Sakura who kept her head down. Reaching over to her beach bag to place her wet book away, she took off her bun and wrung the water out of her hair. To my surprise, she didn't scream at all or throw a tantrum. Other princesses would sure as hell wail.

"Ino. I'm going for a walk," she silently spoke as she threw me a death glare. As she got up and walked along the shore in the opposite direction, Ino nodded.

"Holy shit. That's your wife? The creature that was in the sheet of avocado," Hidan then proceeded to take the words right out of my mouth. "She's fucking hot."

"You do know she just wandered off along right?" Tenten crossed her arms as she gave me the same glare Sakura did.

I kept calm as I flopped back onto the beach chair the Amazonian was sitting on. "She'll come back."

OOOOOOOOO

The sun slowly set across the horizon as Kisame was now getting ready to set up the barbeque. Taking out the chicken, red peppers, hot dogs and Portobello mushrooms for the vegetarians from the cooler, Ino then came up to me with her brows furrowed. Looking up from my nap, I then realized everyone had the same look on their faces.

"Sakura isn't back yet."

Ah, shit.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for reading! Feedback and comments are ways welcome! Before I forget, please go check out my new Naruto fic. I'll post the summary so you can see if it suits you.

**On the Other Side:** AU. Sakura has strict rules when it comes to love. On the other hand, sex is the only thing that's on Sasuke's agenda. But, due to a drunken encounter, Mikoto is more than happy to be getting a heir to Uchiha Corp, Sasuke…not so much.

Now what are you waiting for? Go check it out!


	4. Pein

**Author's note:** Another update, HUZZAH! One of my hard summer classes are finally over and so I'll be able to update more often (and hopefully with longer chapters). On a side note, summer classes are terrible (ah, the perks of trying to graduate early). The dorms are hot and sticky and I feel like I'm roasting in here. But, none-the-less two more weeks and I'll be back home. WOO! I'm still in the process of replying to your reviews through PM. For those who are anonymous, I apologize that I can't PM you. But I still love you the same!

* * *

Title: My Frog Prince

Chapter: Secret

* * *

_Sakura_

I stomped along the shore lines of the beach as gentle waves kept taunting my feet. I could feel eyes on me as I kept walking and so keeping my head down was what I did in order for them to not notice me. Looking at the horizon, the sun was now setting. Hues of orange, pink and yellow were mixed along the sky. After fourty-five minutes of continuous walking, I looked around me to see where I was. There weren't people around me anymore. However there were rocks…and lots of it. Climbing up the diagonal path of rocks, I ended up on top of a cliff. Sitting at the edge, I gazed into the sea. It wasn't even 15 minutes and the Uchiha bastard just had to start with me.

Marriage wasn't even my idea in the first place. I rather get married to Lee, the flamboyant psychotic prince than Sasuke. At least he would have left me alone and let me do my own thing. I brought the damn book for a reason. I wanted to read and sit there quietly. Instead, I get splashed with salt water mixed with sand. As a plus, it was still in my eye. Using the back of my hand to rub my eyes, I realized tears started to form due to the pressure. I rubbed my eyes harder to try to form more tears, which resulted in getting more sand and salt out.

"SAKURA!" I heard a familiar voice from the back. Turning around, there stood my husband huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees five feet away from me.

_Ah, fuck._

* * *

_Sasuke_

"Go find her," Ino sternly looked at me with her hands on her hips. Opening one of my eyes as I laid down on the beach chair, her chest was dangling right in front of me. Looking to the left, I could see food was already being served, with Naruto on the grill. Tenten and Hinata were on the picnic blanket gossiping while eating their plate filled with barbeque.

I kept my eyes closed. "Give her an extra 15 minutes; she's probably walking back now."

"You fucker it's already been an hour and a half, Pinky still isn't back." Hidan chowed down on his cheeseburger as he spoke, I could feel bits of his burger on me.

"When did you start caring about her?" I mumbled, standing up and going over to the table. Grabbing a hotdog and some ketchup, I flipped open the cap and squirted some on my hotdog.

Hidan swallowed the bite of burger before speaking this time. "I don't. But if the media catches you two fighting only after one week of marriage, we're all fucked."

Analyzing Hidan's words, I realized I might as well go find her. Sasori and Deidara were clearly ignoring me for a reason. And the bastards only ignore me when they're pissed at me for making a bad deal with someone. Now, they're probably mad at me for leaving the Amazonian by herself. Grabbing a paper bag and stuffing two cheeseburgers in there, I started to walk in the direction Sakura left. As I made my way along the shore, my stomach started to grumble again. Opening the bag I packed earlier, I then looked at the horizon. The sun was now almost down. Picking up my pace, I was now running. People looked and pointed as they saw me running at full speed. Ignoring their stares and squeals, I kept my pace until I reached a mountain of rocks which led to sharp cliff. There weren't any people around anymore. Looking to the edge of the cliff, there was Sakura crying.

The woman was planning to commit suicide.

"SAKURA!" I shouted. The waves crashed along the rocks as she continued to cry. "SAKURA HARUNO!" I cried again. No answer. Clenching the opening of the bag with my mouth, I made my way up the rocks. After climbing and getting a couple of blisters along the way, I shouted her name once again. She looked back with a surprised look in her face. Tears were now streaming down her face. Had I known the woman hated me that much, I wouldn't have forced her to marry me. Worried, I threw my bag to the corner I lunged towards her and grabbed her waist.

* * *

_Sakura_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked in horror as he grabbed me and turned me over. However, it didn't go as smoothly as planned. The bastard accidentally tripped on a rock and flopped on top of me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He shouted back as he quickly jolted back and sat up. "Do you know what would have happened if you did that?"

Not knowing what the hell he was talking about I let out a deep sigh. The bastard must have hit his head along the way. "Did what? Rub my eyes?" I dusted the sand off of my legs.

"If you died…" Sasuke stammered as he pulled me away from the cliff, even though I was now nowhere near it. Wait. _I died from rubbing my eyes?_

"I was admiring the sunset you idiot," I groaned as he frowned and looked at me.

"But you were crying," he stated, pointing to my puffy red eyes.

"I was rubbing the sand out of my eyes, since you and your buddies decided to dump sea water on me. Remember?" I hissed at him with my hands on my hips. Getting up to dust the remaining sand that landed on my body, I glared at him. "The next time your psychotic mind decides to conjure up an idea like that, make sure to check with me first before tackling me to the ground."

Sasuke looked at me with a blank stare. I started to make my way down the path of rocks as I heard a groan from him. Looking back, there was the bastard, topless with blue swimming trunks grasping a rock for support. Feeling remorse for screaming at him when he was trying to save me, I went back to him as he limped towards me. Looking at his leg, his ankle was pink and started to swell up. He must have twisted it while trying to _save _me.

"C-can you walk?" I stuttered, trying not to make the situation worse by screaming at him. Not answering me, he kept on limping while he held onto the rocks for support. Limping past me and going down the path of rocks, he groaned after every step he took. I rolled my eyes. Even after I was nice to him, he still didn't answer me. "Suit yourself." I turned my head and climbed down the path, then made my way past him. I looked back at him; his ankle was now even redder from the way down. Taking a deep breath, I walked back over to him and put his arm over my shoulder.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I arched an eyebrow as she took my arm to lend me support. I felt so stupid for worrying about the Amazonian. To make matters worse, I just made a fool out of myself for her sake , threw away the food I brought for the both of us, and twisted my god forsaken ankle. Not having a watch on me, I looked at the sky as it was now pitch black. Looking at Sakura, her brows furrowed as she bit her lip. I knew half my weight was shifted onto her, and she was trying to hold me up.

"You know, if you can help me find a stick I can walk by myself," I suggested, trying to make the situation better. Sakura didn't answer me as she kept on walking with the same expression on her face. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Shut up and walk, you ignorant fool," she hissed.

Taken back by her words, I did exactly what she was told reluctantly. Pissing her off even more wouldn't not be a good idea since she was my only hope of getting back to civilization. After fourty minutes of limping across the beach the silence was starting to take a toll on me. Looking at her once more, her emerald eyes were filled with determination but her legs were starting to shake and sweat droplets were starting to form. Taking my hands off of her shoulder, I limped over to grab a broken beach umbrella pole that washed to shore.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sakura squinted her eyes at me.

Hoisting her on my back, piggy-back style, she screamed once again as she pounding on my shoulders telling me to let her go. "You know, if you keep fussing I'll throw you into the ocean, broken ankle or not."

"You jerk," I mumbled as her violent poundings stopped. Taking the umbrella base and using it as a cane for support, I continued to walk the rest of the way back. I could feel her cool skin against mine as her arms were wrapped around my neck. The silence continued as I kept walking. With every step, my ankle cried out in pain. I knew I couldn't show any signs of physically. "You know, you don't have to try so hard." She softly spoke and broke the silence.

"Huh?" I kept my eyes on the path of sand.

"I heard from Tenten that you did research on me and made sure everything was to my liking when I came to the palace. And you were the one that told Choji to make me afternoon tea and biscuits everyday at 1PM." Sakura's head now rested on my shoulders.

_Ah shit_.

Making a mental note to myself to never say anything out loud anymore and to convey my messages through sticky notes, I tried to come up with a counter argument. "Don't be too flattered, I was just-"

"And you told Ino about the beach party so she can come with me so I wouldn't feel lonely. She told me when I called her and told her about the news. She said you called her a day earlier. And, you picked out my dress for the ball." She continued.

How the fuck did she find out about this? Oh right.

Naruto.

The bastard must have told her everything. Making another mental note to myself to deduct Naruto's paycheck for this month, I continued to listen to her. To my surprise, her voice was actually lady-like and soothing when she wasn't screaming at me. The waves continued to run back to and fro from the shore as we got closer to everyone. Until I heard another snap.

* * *

_Sakura_

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" I cried as I looked at Sasuke. I slid off of his back immediately as he fell onto the floor. His ankle was now fire-y red and swelled up twice its original size. Seeing the smoke from the barbeque and our huge white and blue umbrella, I ran towards it. "I'll go get help, stay here." Looking back at Sasuke, he scowled as he touched his ankle. As I got closer and closer to everyone, Ino was drunk and Naruto was still on the grill. Hidan and Kisame were discussing future business strategies.

"Sakura! You're back. Do you know how worried we were?" Tenten cried, giving me a big hug in the process.

Trying to catch my breath, I steadied by breathing before attempting to talk. Too bad it didn't work. "Sasuke…ankle…snap…back," I huffed and puffed.

"His ankle snapped back?" Deidara cocked an eye as everyone continued whatever they were doing. "So…they're like Legos?"

"HIS ANKLE SNAPPED GOD DAMMIT AND HE'S BACK THERE BY HIMSELF," I shouted, catching the attention of everyone this time.

"Holy fuck! Pinky, why didn't you tell us earlier!" Hidan got up from the blanket and bolted towards the direction I pointed to with Sasori and Kisame. Fifteen minutes later, I could see Sasuke on Hidan's shoulders with Sasori and Kisame by his side. Relieved that he was alright, I sat down and let out a big sigh before Naruto gave me a hot dog and smiled.

"You know he was worried about you," Naruto transferred the leftover food and blew out the coal before dumping it in the trash.

Blowing my bangs out of my eyes, I groaned. "Yeah right, if he did he would have tried to look for me 45 minutes earlier."

"Every 15 minutes, he would look at his cell phone and then look towards the direction you went. Of course, he couldn't say anything out loud since he's an egotistical bastard." Naruto chuckled. This time, everything thing else was packed up. Hinata and Tenten dislodged the umbrella and folded the blankets. Kisame and Sasori cleaned up the picnic table in order for Sasuke to lie down. "I think he takes an interest in you."

"And how would you know that?" I asked as Naruto phoned the palace to get a limo to pick us up.

"He's being a dick to you," a goofy grin was now plastered across his face. "To the other princesses that have come to impress him, he was the nicest and most polite person in the world."

I didn't know if I should have taken what he said as a compliment or not.

_Sasuke_

"Prince Sasuke, the meeting with Pein can now be established. Do you wish for him to enter now?" One of my messengers bowed while speaking. I sweat dropped as Naruto and Tobi giggled profusely in the corner. My ankle was wrapped in a cast as the doctor was in complete shock when he saw my ankle. Apparently, I have dislocated the joint that connected my ankle to the rest of my leg. Therefore, walking would be impossible even with a crutch. Sakura on the other hand had been avoiding me ever since the incident happened three days ago. After my messenger left, Tobi and Naruto came closer.

"Break a leg," Naruto grinned as he tried to hold back another fit of giggles.

"Oh wait, you already did!" Tobi chimed in as both of them started to clutch their stomachs and started laughing.

"You two are the biggest imbeciles I have ever hired," I took a deep breath before telling the guard to escort them outside. As Pein came in, I knew I had to put on my best business mask on. Pein owned one of the biggest steel companies. So far, Lee and I have been competing to get 1/3 of his stocks. However, Pein is the type of person who evaluates the people he hires with much scrutiny. Making a deal with him is going to be harder than I thought. With my broken ankle, the formality of this meeting as gone down the drain as I watched him sit by my bed side.

"Prince Sasuke, I cannot stay for long since you have rescheduled before." I could tell the tone of his voice was a bit irritated.

"It was for important personal reasons, please understand," I nodded before taking out the document out of the manila envelope. "I also understand that Lee has been trying to establish a contract with you as well."

"Straight to the point. I like that," Pein grinned, flashing his pearly whites. Taking a look at the statistics Hidan has computed earlier, he nodded after each page. "Your kingdom is at great economic standing, however Sasuke as a businessman myself I can see how you would benefit from company. However, how would I benefit from your kingdom?"

"We can share ports with you, the Uchiha's has mass connection throughout the seven seas when it comes to importing and exporting. Our agriculture has been in good standing for the past 90 years."

"I already have established trading ports and as a company, I do not need crops. Lee has offered me pure gold and concubines from his kingdom," he smirked once more.

I tried my best not to make a face of disgust after I heard what Lee offered him. "And you're up to take his offer?"

"The women, no since my interest in woman is very specific. The gold, he has offered me twice the amount you did. You will have two weeks to decide upon another offer. However, due to the shortage of time, I do have to run." Pein smiled at me sincerely as he bowed his head. Seconds later, the door flung open with Sakura holding a batch of cookies. Looking at the clock, I realized it was her tea time.

Oh fuck.

Nono.

Not during a meeting with Pein.

"Sasuke, I thought you might like to…" Sakura smiled as she came closer with the platter. I bit my lip from shouting at the Amazonian until Pein came closer to her.

"What might your name be?" He held his index finger below her chin, analyzing her face.

"His wife," Sakura spat out as Pein smirked, interested in her.

"Had I known you had such an interesting and cute wife, I would have traded half of my stocks with you if you let her work for me," Pein continued to look at Sakura's face.

* * *

_Sakura_

"M'lady, you cannot enter. The prince is having an important meeting with Pein at the moment," the guards held their arms in front of me as I held on to my self baked cookies for Sasuke, completed with a glass of milk on the side. Knowing that he was in a meeting with Pein with a broken ankle, I had to stop it somehow.

"I don't give a shit whether he's having a meeting with God himself. I'm his wife, and I demand to see him or both of you will be fired," I demanded. The guards gulped as they finally let me through. Flinging the door open with a smile on my face, I saw beads of sweat forming on Sasuke's forehead. The Pein bastard must have been pressuring him to do something he didn't want to. The Yamanaka's had history with Pein before. Before Ino's kingdom had become as strong as it is now, they had made a contract with Pein 15 years ago. Pein somehow cheated and voided the contract just when the Yamanaka's completed their part, stealing more than half of the gold of Ino's kingdom. Pein told them to keep quiet before he twists the story and make the public believe that it was Ino's kingdom that had cheated. Being at a young age, I overheard the conversation between Ino's father and Pein.

"Darling! I made you cookies!" I smiled as Sasuke looked as if he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Pein on the other hand smirked as he came closer to me with a devilish grin on his face.

"And who might you be?" He caressed my chin.

"His wife," I hissed, releasing myself from his touch.

"You are an interesting one," he smirked once more before turning around to speak to Sasuke. "How about it? If the princess takes lessons from me on how to become a better business woman, I will share half my stocks with the Uchiha's."

"Fuck you," I spat out as Sasuke's face was in horror.

"Good bye, I await for your answer when I come back to visit," Pein's fingers trailed up my back before leaving, hiding what he did from Sasuke. When the door clicked, signaling it was closed Sasuke started to scream at me.

"Why the hell did you do that? Do you know who he is?" Sasuke exclaimed as he cupped his forehead with the palm of his hands. Setting the plate of cookies on the side, I sat next to Sasuke. I knew that if I told Sasuke the truth, Pein would know I knew about his frauds and use his underhand methods to mess with Sasuke.

"Look, I don't like how he looks. You don't make a deal with him," I crossed my arms as I took a cookie form the plate.

"Just because he's not the best looking man in the world doesn't mean you should judge him. Do you understand how rich we would be if we made a deal with him?" Sasuke's voice started to tone down a bit after I jabbed the cookie in his mouth.

"Don't you think it's fishy that that he wants to give me lessons and he gives you half of his shares?" I cocked an eye, trying to convince him not to go through with the idea of making a partnership with Pein.

"Maybe he just wants to help you, since your specialty only consists of frolicking with bears and breaking ankles."

I wanted to break his other leg.

"Are you really going to let me study under him?" I sighed. Taking note of my worried expression, Sasuke took a deep breath before placing his palm on top of head.

"It's going to be alright. He never specified how many days or weeks. You can try for a couple of days, if you don't like it-you can always come back," he tried to calm me down. I knew if he made me go, God knows that Pein would never let me return.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is where the story starts to take off. I had fun writing this chapter, and I especially love the beach scene. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Feedback and reviews makes me happy. :) And I'm still in the process of replying to your reviews through PM, so please check your inbox!

PS: I had written this chapter after replying to reviews. And so if I said that the next chapter will be posted within the next couple of days, I mean't within a couple of hours. :P


End file.
